The Scottish Play
by AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: Being new to drama (and being himself), Levi doesn't know drama superstitions nor does he care about them. He really should.


"What the shit are you doing, Sasha?"

"Uh, bringing snacks in, duh. Hange and I ditched last period and went to go get it!" Sitting in the red Snack Wagon were several boxes of popcorn chicken and juice pouches. Sasha and Hange looked very proud of themselves, chests puffed out like birds and smug smirks on their faces.

"So that's where you two shitheads were last period? Out getting chicken?" Levi asked, raising a thin eyebrow at the two. Petra grimaced but said nothing. Like hell she was going to get involved if she didn't have to. They, along with the rest of the cast of Trost High School's production of _Macbeth,_ were in the hallway of the B Building, outside of the Black Box Theatre and in front of the costume room and the drama classroom. Rehearsal was going to start soon but in the meantime, they needed some snacks to keep them fueled.

"Come on, Levi. It's tiny fried chicken. I don't see how there's a downside," Sasha commented as their fellow cast members swarmed the wagon and got their share of the food.

"Hey, let's go get some food. At this rate we won't get any," Petra nudged him. He sighed but nodded, walking over to the Snack Wagon with her and getting some juice and chicken. After all, it would be the only food they'd get to have until rehearsal ended at six. Levi had just stabbed his pouch with the straw when his phone blared, some boring and generic ringtone cutting through the air. Petra wordlessly took his food and let him pull his phone out.

"Shit, it's my sister," he said under his breath before accepting the call. "Hey, Isabel, Uncle Kenny's picking you and Mikasa up today. He's probably just getting Mikasa now so he'll be at the junior high soon. Sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier about it." He paused and faintly Petra could hear Isabel's voice through the speakers. "No, I can't drive you home today, I have rehearsal for _Macbeth_ today." Shrieks and the squishy sound of juice pouches hitting the floor rang through the hallway. Levi's head snapped towards the clustered drama kids, giving them a look that chilled their hearts. He hung up on Isabel and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"What the hell is this all about?" he inquired, a finger lazily gesturing to the mess on the floor and everyone staring in shocked silence.

"You can't just say the M-word!" Farlan told him, glaring at his friend.

"What, Macbeth?" Levi asked. Sasha shrieked and had to be silenced by Connie shoving his handing her mouth. "We're in the show _Macbeth._ Why can't I say -"

"Don't you know the curse?!" Connie demanded incredulously.

"What curse? Is this another one of those stupid drama superstitions?" Levi asked.

"It's not stupid!" Sasha cried, ripping Connie's hand out of her mouth and saliva dripping down her chin like she was a toddler. "I've seen it hurt people! In middle school we were in The Scottish Play and my friend said it and she got her hand impaled with some scissors during that dress rehearsal! You just can't say the M-word during production! Hell, we don't even like saying it during other shows! You have to be careful!"

"I really doubt your friend got hurt because she said the word 'Macbeth,'" Levi blew her off. "And if this curse was real, then wouldn't we all get hurt when we rehearse? I'm pretty sure everyone says 'Macbeth' at least once during the whole show."

"During rehearsals and the show you can say it, but every other time you can't or you'll jinx yourself," Hange explained. "It's been a superstition going back to the early days of the show. They say the show's cursed because Shakespeare used a real witch's spell."

"If that's true, that is the stupidest fucking spell I've ever heard," Levi commented. "I can't believe you guys are letting a shitty superstition run your lives." _Oh my God, did you really just say that,_ Petra thought, a shot of angry adrenaline running from the pit of her stomach to the rest of her body. She could see a similar angry look in a few of their cast mates' eyes, except they looked ready to get down and dirty, unlike her.

"How about we all just calm down and don't accuse people of anything," she piped up, moving between the rest of the cast and Levi. _I can't believe I have to act as the peacemaker again._ "Guys, Levi's new to drama, cut him some slack. Levi, please try to be a little more considerate of people's beliefs. This really does freak people out."

"Whatever," Levi rolled his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest. Activity in the hallway slowly picked back up as people cleaned up the spilled juice and got replacement pouches. Petra shot Levi a dirty look when no one was looking.

"What?" he demanded.

"I get you think the curse is stupid and I respect that, but you don't have to tell people they're wrong because they think it's real," she scolded him, pushing his chicken and juice back into his hands. "That's not okay."

"What, I can't say my opinion?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"You can say it as long as you aren't a jerk about it," she said.

"I wasn't a jerk -"

"You told them 'I can't believe you're letting a shitty superstition run your lives,'" she argued. "I know you're abrasive but you can't just tell people that."

"All right, I get it," he lazily gave up. "You can let it go now." She couldn't think of a retort so she remained silent, finishing her popcorn chicken and juice before walking into the theatre without him. A few fast eaters were already hanging out on the stage, sitting and chatting with each other.

"Sweet, we finally got the platform!" Eld said as he followed her inside. "No more imaginary set pieces!"

"That's going to be an adjustment," Gunther commented. He walked up the short stairs and tested them out. "No more miming walking up stairs though so I can't complain about that."

"Thank goodness it's finally done," Marco said, joining Petra and Eld. "I was worried we wouldn't have it done in time for the show."

"It's not bad," Levi commented as he walked up to them. "_It's not bad?" Seriously? A lot of hard work was put into . . . Petra, stop. You can't let yourself get annoyed by every little thing he does. Remember what happened last time,_ she told herself, trying to stay calm. But the irritation remained regardless. Mr. Smith and the last of the actors came in and he gestured for everyone to sit on stage. Petra sat with Eld and Gunther on the edge of the new platform and Levi sat next to her. The wood panels on the front of the platform cut into her skin as if tiny needles were pricking her skin. _They didn't sand it? That's odd,_ she thought, lifting her legs and readjusting so she could sit on her calves.

"All right, I'd like to pick up where we left off yesterday," Mr. Smith said, flipping through his copy of the script. "Let's start act four, scene two. I want to try finishing the show today, with props but no costumes. If you have a prop, go set it and get ready for the run through." A majority of the cast got up and ran all over the the theatre and out to the costumes room, grabbing their props. Petra and Levi stayed on the platform out of everyone's way. She could see Eld and Oluo playing with the fake knives offstage until Gunther started yelling at them. _Are they _really _playing with those knives? Considering that they nearly cut Oluo's fingers off during_ Romeo and Juliet _last year I can't believe they're goofing around again surprised Mr. Smith would trust Eld with a knife. I guess at least time they aren't very sharp. _The cast trickled back onstage as their props were set and soon Mr. Smith called for places. Petra, Marco, and Levi stood in the wings, waiting for Mr. Smith to let the runthrough begin.

"Whenever you're ready," he called out. Petra took a deep breath before storming the stage, fully immersing herself in her character and careful to walk in front of the platform. Levi and Marco trailed behind her, letting their characters possess their bodies like spirits. The actors often laughed about Mr. Smith's casting choices: he casted the obviously dating Petra and Levi as Lady Macduff and her son. It was an odd choice but it worked, and that's all Petra really cared about. She went through the scene, arguing with Marco before hearing dire news from the messenger, played by Sasha.

"Whither should I fly? I have done no harm. But I remember now I am in this earthly world, where to do harm is often laudable, to do good sometime accounted dangerous folly. Why then, alas, do I put up that womanly defense, to say I have done no harm?" Petra asked the heavens as she and Levi stood alone on stage. Gunther, Eld, and Oluo, all playing the part of murderers, joined them onstage and a sick feeling bubbled up in Petra's stomach. Please don't accidentally hurt anyone with the knives. "What are these faces?" she asked, casting an aggressive eye on the trio.

"Where is your husband?" Eld asked, fingers resting on the hilt of his knife.

"I hope, in no place so unsanctified where such as thou mayst find him," she seethed, moving in front of Levi to block him off from the others.

"He's a traitor," Eld said darkly.

"Thou liest, thou shag-haired villain!" Levi cried angrily, pushing Petra aside roughly to confront Eld and the other two. Faster than lightning, Eld pulled his knife out and stabbed Levi a few times.

"What, you egg? Young fry of treachery!" Eld cried as he stabbed Levi over and over again with the prop knife. He was too energetic with his motions and practically punched Levi in the stomach. Levi tumbled to the ground, arm catching the side of the platform they were in front of. He clutched his stomach, not having to act like it hurt. _Oh, I hope he's not hurt,_ Petra's heartstrings tugged on her but at the same time she had to fight back a laugh. _It looks like the curse has claimed another victim._

"He has killed me, mother. Run away, I pray you!" he shouted, turning back to face Petra before falling back and accidentally slamming his head into the edge of the platform. Despite the fact he was probably legitimately hurt and she was worried about that, Petra had to fight back another laugh. She could practically hear Sasha freaking out from somewhere backstage.

"Murderers!" Petra screamed, running offstage as the trio pursued her, their knives drawn. She let out a piercing scream as they supposedly killed her as well and ended the scene.

"That was good. Levi, are you okay?" Mr. Smith inquired. Levi slowly propped himself up and slowly nodded. _That looks like that hurts,_ she grimaced.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "I think I have a few splinters, though." She was still mad from earlier, but seeing him banged up like that made her feel a bad for him. She'd known him long enough to know when he was lying about his injuries and this was one of those times; she could feel it.

"I can go take care of him, if you want," Petra offered, poking her head out of the wings. "I know where the first aid stuff is and we're not in any other scenes."

"That'd be good. Thank you, Petra. Just be quick, I want to run that scene again without people getting injured." Levi stood up and walked offstage clutching the back of his head.

"I told you the curse was real!" Sasha said in a hushed voice as Levi and Petra passed her on their way to the costume room.

"Sasha, I think that's literally the last thing he needs to hear right now," Marco replied, getting the door for the two. Petra nodded her thanks.

"Tch, I can't believe Sasha's saying this happened because I said 'Macbeth,'" Levi fumed as Petra lead him to the costume room.

"How do you know it didn't?" Petra questioned him, raising an eyebrow and grinning at him.

"Don't tell me you believe in that too," he groaned.

"Come on, it's a little suspicious that you got hurt after saying it," she pointed out. He gave her a hard look. "I honestly think it's just a coincidence, but why tempt fate? That's why I don't say it. That and if I say it and get hurt, then who's going to patch you up when you say it?" He exaggeratedly rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous, but I guess you have a point," he said. That was as good as "sorry" in their book. She giggled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, you nonbeliever. Let's go patch you up."


End file.
